Servant
by UchikazeRei
Summary: [SasuNaru] "Kau milikku, kau hanya milikku, Naruto," CHAP 5 UPDATE! Warn inside! Don't Like? Don't Read! - [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

Fict rated M lagi! XD XD XD

**Disclaim :**

Naruto © Sasuke

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warn : **Yaoi, Lime/Lemon, OOC, gaje, alur cepat, EYD aneh, Typo(s), minim pendeskripsian, etc.

**Pair : **S.N

**Rated : **M

**Genre : **Hm, Romance aja kali ya?Kalau ada yang lebih cocok, kasitau lewat Review.

**A/N : **Sukide wanaidesu ka? Yonde wa ikenai! Anata wa shiawase ni yomitori, sore o negatte imasu! ^^

**#*#*#*#*#**

**Chap I**

Malam itu di sebuah rumah yang besar nan megah bernama Uchiha's Mansion terlihat anak bungsu dari pemilik Mansion ini—Uchiha Sasuke—masih terbangun di tempat tidurnya, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, tapi matanya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi untuk tidur.

Dia terus melamun untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya pikirannya tertuju pada sang pelayan pribadi—Uzumaki Naruto—orang yang err… dicintainya? Ya! Dicintainya! Tuan Muda yang satu ini telah jatuh cinta pada pelayan pribadinya.

Tapi dia tidak tau, apakah sang pelayan pribadi juga mencintainya? Semoga saja begitu. Tuan Muda berambut raven ini sudah mencintai pelayan pribadinya semenjak 'insiden itu', insiden dimana dia bertemu pandang sangat dekat dengan sang pelayan pribadi.

**FlashBack (Normal's POV)**

Salah satu maid di Mansion itu tengah menjemur baju-baju sang majikan yang telah dicucinya di belakang Mansion, namun saat itu udara sedang tidak bersahabat, angin berhembus sangat kencang sehingga membuat salah satu baju sang majikan terbang terbawa angin.

"Ah! Bajunya…" desah sang Maid.

"Ah! Gawat! Itu kan baju Tuan Muda!" Sang pelayan—Uzumaki Naruto—segera mengejar baju yang terbang itu.

**.**

**Sasuke's POV **

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di lorong Mansion, namun tak sengaja pandanganku menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar sedang berlari-lari di halaman belakang, dia sedang mengejar… Baju?

Aku segera berlari ke halaman belakang, dan sesampainya ditempat, "Ah, bajunya…" kudengar dia mendesah.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Itu…" Dia menoleh kebelakang, "Eh? Tu-Tuan Muda," kentara sekali bahwa dia kaget. Dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, "Ma-maaf, itu… Baju Anda…"

Aku mendongak menatap pohon yang ada di belakangnya, Ah! Ternyata bajuku tersangkut di ranting pohon itu.

Aku berjalan kearah pohon tersebut, bermaksud untuk memanjat dan mengambil bajuku yang ada di atas sana, namun sang pelayan menahan tanganku.

"Anda mau apa, Tuan Muda?"

"Menurutmu aku mau apa?"

"Eh? Me-Menurut saya… Umm… Anda mau… Memanjat?"

"Itu sudah tau,"

"Jangan! Nanti Anda bisa terjatuh,"

"Aku tau, entah sudah berapa orang yang terjatuh dari pohon ini karena rantingnya yang tidak bisa menahan berat,"

"Karena itu jangan!"

"Kenapa? Lagipula kalaupun aku terjatuh, paling yang luka hanya bagian tangan, kaki dan… kepala kalau aku sedang tidak beruntung,"

"Tidak usah! Anda tidak boleh terluka!"

"Hei, memangnya kau mau bajuku tersangkut di sana terus?"

"Bu-Bukannya begitu, maksud saya, biar saya saja yang memanjat,"

"Tidak usah!"

"Eh?"

"Aku saja, Ini perintah!"

"…Ba-Baiklah kalau begitu,"

Aku segera memanjat pohon itu. Memanjat? Itu adalah hal yang biasa untukku, karena dari kecil aku memang suka memanjat.

Aku memperhatikan ranting tempat bajuku tersangkut, rantingnya sudah benar-benar rapuh. Huft… sepertinya aku akan nekat saja. Perlahan-lahan aku mulai meraih bajuku yang tersangkut di sana. Dapat!

Krek!

Damn! Benar-benar patah! Baiklah, sekarang kita tinggal lihat, apakah aku sedang beruntung atau tidak?

.

.

BRUK!

Hn? Lembut?

"Tuan Muda,"

Ah! Ternyata aku menimpa tubuh pelayan pribadiku, aku mengangkat tubuhku dan menatap wajahnya untuk beberapa saat. Manis. Itulah tanggapanku, baru kali ini aku menatap wajahnya seperti ini. Tanpa kusadari, ternyata tanganku sudah berada dipipinya, membelainya pelan.

"Tuan Muda,"

Lamunanku buyar saat mendengar suara itu, begitu sadar ternyata wajahku hanya berjarak… Entahlah, yang jelas sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Ma-Maaf," kataku seraya bangkit dari posisiku dan menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mungkin sekarang ada di wajahku.

"Ahahaha, tidak apa. Apa ada sesuatu di wajah saya?" tanyanya seraya ikut bangkit dari posisinya.

"Ti-tidak,"

"Hm? Kalau begitu apa Anda baik-baik saja? Wajah Anda… Merah,"

"Ti-Tidak, aku tidak apa. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Eh? Saya? Tuan Muda tidak perlu khawatir, saya baik-baik saja. Lagipula lebih baik saya yang terluka daripada Anda,"

Dia tersenyum. Aku hanya terdiam melihat senyumnya itu, itu adalah… senyuman yang kusuka.

"Baiklah, saya akan meminta Maid itu untuk mencucikan kembali baju Anda," Dia mengambil bajuku yang tergeletak di tanah, "Permisi, Tuan Muda," dan segera berlari ke tempat si Maid.

Aku hanya memandang kepergiannya, sepertinya… Mulai detik ini… Aku sudah tidak bisa menganggapnya sebagai pelayan pribadi lagi.

**End of FlashBack **

Sudah tiga bulan semenjak kejadian itu, dan sang Tuan Muda selalu memikirkan pelayan pribadinya, sekarang pun juga. Dia ingin melihat wajah itu, ya! dia ingin melihatnya, melihat wajah yang sangat disukainya. Sang Tuan Muda pun menekan bel yang tersambung ke tempat sang pelayan.

.

.

Tok! Tok!

"Permisi Tuan Muda, Anda memanggil saya?" tampaklah seorang berambut pirang dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Hn, kau belum tidur?"

"Belum. Saya belum mengantuk," sang pelayan tesenyum.

"Oh,"

"Ada yang bisa dibantu, Tuan Muda?"

"Tidak, hanya saja… Bisa kau temani aku di sini?"

"Ya, tentu,"

Sang pelayan berjalan menuju Tuan Muda-nya.

"Duduklah," perintah sang Tuan Muda agar sang pelayan duduk di kasurnya—atau lebih tepatnya—di sampingnya.

"Tapi—"

"Duduk!"

Sang pelayan pun tidak berbicara lagi, dia menuruti perintah sang majikan, duduk di sampingnya.

Sayangnya mereka terlalu banyak terjebak keheningan di banding berbicara satu sama lain, begitupun sekarang. Kalaupun berbicara, itu hanya dalam jangka waktu yang sebentar.

Sang pelayan melirik jam yang ada di kamar itu, ternyata sekarang sudah pukul satu malam, tak terasa sudah satu jam dia berada di kamar sang majikan. Sang pelayan pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Mungkin saya akan membuatkan Anda sesuatu, agar Anda mengantuk,"

"Tidak usah,"

"Tapi Anda bisa sakit kalau tidur terlalu malam. Sudah tidak apa, tunggu sebentar,"

Sang pelayan hendak berjalan keluar, namun tangannya ditarik oleh sang Tuan Muda, sehingga sang pelayan terjatuh di pangkuan Tuan Muda-nya, dengan posisi sang Tuan Muda memeluk dirinya.

"Tu-Tuan Muda…"

"Naruto… Kalau aku bilang 'aku suka padamu' bagaimana?"

"Eh? A-Anda bicara apa? Uwaaaa…"

Sepertinya sang Tuan Muda sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya terhadap sang pelayan, dia sudah menahan perasaannya selama tiga bulan, dan sekarang? Dia sudah tidak tahan! Dia ingin sekali memiliki tubuh yang sekarang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Ya! Naruto hanya miliknya!

"Tuan Muda…"

Sang Tuan Muda tidak menggubris perkataan sang pelayan, dia langsung menyerang object pertama—bibir sang pelayan. Tuan Muda berambut raven ini melumat bibir pelayan pribadinya dengan ganas, memaksa lidahnya agar bisa masuk kedalam mulut sang pelayan.

"Akh…" Erang sang pelayan saat lidah sang Tuan Muda masuk kedalam mulutnya, mengajak lidahnya untuk bermain.

Pelayan berambut pirang itu menggenggam erat baju sang Tuan Muda, bermaksud untuk mendorong tubuh Tuan Muda-nya menjauh.

Namun usahanya tidak berhasil, tubuh sang Tuan Muda sama sekali tidak bergeming dari posisinya, sang Tuan Muda malah semakin menekan ciumannya—atau lebih tepatnya—memperdalam.

Saliva mulai berkeluaran dari sudut bibir sang pelayan karena ciuman ganas yang diberikan sang Tuan Muda. Membuat sang pelayan terus mengerang di sela-sela ciumannya.

Berhubung akal sehat Tuan Muda yang satu ini belum sepenuhnya hilang, dia melepaskan ciumannya, memberikan kesempatan pada sang pelayan untuk bernafas.

Terlihatlah wajah sang pelayan yang dihiasi rona merah, ditemani nafas yang terengah-engah dan saliva yang menempel di sudut bibirnya.

Tersenyum menyeringai, itulah ekspresi sang Tuan Muda setelah melihat hasil kerjanya terhadap pelayan pribadi tercintanya itu, membuat dirinya semakin tergoda untuk menyentuh tubuh sang pelayan lebih lagi.

"Tuan Muda… Anda kenapa?" tanya sang pelayan di sela-sela nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah.

Sang Tuan Muda tidak kunjung menjawab, dia malah mengarahkan kepalanya menuju telinga sang pelayan, "Entahlah," bisiknya dan langsung mengulum cuping pelayan berambut pirang itu.

"AAH… Tuan Muda…"

Tuan Muda berambut raven itu tersenyum secara diam-diam, desahan milik pelayan pribadinya adalah sesuatu yang selama tiga bulan terakhir ini ingin dia dengar.

Dia melanjutkan aktivitasnya, menurunkan wajahnya menyusuri wajah sang pelayan. Pipinya, ujung bibirnya, dagunya dan sampailah di tengkuknya. Sang Tuan Muda menghisap sekaligus mengigit-gigit kecil titik sensitif yang terdapat di leher sang pelayan, membuat sang pelayan terus-terus mendesah dan mengerang.

Tidak membiarkan tangannya menganggur, perlahan sang Tuan Muda mulai membuka satu persatu kancing _tailcoat_ hitam sang pelayan dan menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh tubuhnya, sontak sang pelayan sedikit mendorong tubuh Tuan Muda-nya, "Tu-Tuan Muda tunggu dulu, kalau Fugaku-sama melihat ini—"

"Tou-san? Tou-san tidak akan ke kamarku tengah malam begini,"

"Tapi—"

Cup! Ah, sang Tuan Muda ternyata telah mengunci bibir sang pelayan dengan bibirnya.

"Diam dan nikmati,"

Sang pelayan pun tidak angkat bicara lagi. Sang Tuan Muda tersenyum, dia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Kali ini tangannya yang bekerja, meraba dan memainkan titik sensitif yang ada di dada sang pelayan, sementara wajahnya juga sibuk bermain dengan wajah pelayan itu. Entah itu diciumi, dijilati dan sebagainya.

"Aaah! Tuan Muda… Tunggu dulu—Ngh!"

Pelayan itu terus mendesah, tapi setelah beberapa saat, Tuan Muda yang satu ini merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Dia heran kenapa dari tadi tidak ada respon lagi dari pelayan pribadinya, tidak terdengar lenguhan, erangan, bahkan desahan.

Sang Tuan Muda pun menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, dan menatap wajah sang pelayan. Hm, ternyata sang pelayan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, sudah terlihat bercak merah di sana, sepertinya dia terlalu kuat menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan semua suara yang akan membuat Tuan Muda-nya semakin tergoda untuk menyentuhnya.

Sang Tuan Muda ini pun tidak tinggal diam, salah satu jemarinya bergerak menyentuh bibir sang pelayan.

"Jangan digigit," perintahnya.

Untuk beberapa saat masih tidak ada respon dari sang pelayan, tapi perlahan—dengan bibir yang gemetar—sang pelayan melepaskan gigitannya. Sang Tuan Muda tersenyum simpul, "Bagus,"

Dia mencium lagi bibir sang pelayan, melumat bibir bagian bawahnya agar bercak merah itu sedikit memudar. Lalu, dia menurunkan wajahnya menuju dada sang pelayan, melumat titik sensitif yang ada di sana.

Sang pelayan hanya terdiam mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Sebenarnya dia ingin memberontak, tapi entah kenapa tangannya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Tangannya hanya menggenggam erat baju sang Tuan Muda.

Dia sudah bingung, apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menghentikan Tuan Muda-nya ini? Dia takut kalau seandainya dia ketauan melakukan 'hal ini' dengan Tuan Muda-nya, apalagi kalau sampai terdengar ke Tuan Besar—Uchiha Fugaku. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Mungkin dia akan dipecat? Hei, lagipula tidak baik bukan menjalankan hubungan dengan majikan sendiri?

"Ngh… Tu-Tuan Muda… Sudah… Hentikan," lenguh sang pelayan. Tapi—lagi-lagi—sang Tuan Muda tidak menghiraukannya.

Kenapa? Kenapa dari tadi Tuan Muda-nya tidak menghiraukan setiap perkataannya? Apakah dia memang tidak dengar? Atau sengaja tidak didengarkan? Entahlah! Yang jelas si pirang hanya mengetahui dia berstatus sebagai pelayan, sedangkan yang berada di atasnya adalah seorang Tuan Muda—sang majikan. Dan seorang pelayan dilarang menjalankan suatu hubungan dengan majikannya.

"TUAN MUDA, HENTIKAN!"

Sang Tuan Muda yang sedari tadi masih menjalankan aktivitasnya, tersentak mendengar teriakan itu. Dia tidak pernah menyangka sang pelayan akan berlaku seperti ini—meneriakinya?

Sebuah seringaian pun terbentuk di bibirnya, dia menatap kembali wajah pelayan pribadinya, "Hn? Sudah berani melawan rupanya,"

"Eh? Bu-Bukannya begitu Tuan Muda, tapi…"

Sang pelayan memalingkan wajahnya, dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, wajahnya pun masih dihiasi rona merah. Dua jari sang Tuan Muda bergerak menyentuh dagu sang pelayan dan menggerakannya agar mereka kembali bertatapan.

"Seperti yang kubilang, diam dan nikmati,"

Sang Tuan Muda kembali melumat bibir sang pelayan, sementara tangan lainnya bergerak menuju organ tubuh bagian bawah sang pelayan.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh organ pribadinya, sontak sang pelayan melepaskan lumatan bibir sang Tuan Muda, "A-AAH… Tuan Muda, jangan di situ…"

"Tidak apa," Kali ini sang Tuan Muda merespon, dia sedang memainkan organ pribadi sang pelayan dengan lihai untuk beberapa saat.

"Tuan Muda, sa-saya… Akh!"

Sang Tuan Muda mengerti apa yang dimaksud sang pelayan.

"Ya, ini akan menjadi tahap yang terakhir,"

Sang Tuan Muda menurunkan kepalanya menuju organ pribadi sang pelayan, dan segera mengulumnya. Sementara sang pelayan hanya terus-terusan mendesah dibuatnya.

"Haa… Ah! Ah! Tuan Muda, sa-saya tidak kuat lagi—AAAH!"

Sampailah saat dimana sang pelayan mencapai masa ejakulasi-nya. Dia mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam mulut Tuan Muda-nya, dan langsung ditelan habis oleh sang penerima.

Sang Tuan Muda mengeluarkan organ pribadi sang pelayan dari dalam mulutnya, ditatapnya kembali wajah sang pelayan, masih sama seperti tadi. Wajahnya memerah ditemani beberapa bulir keringat dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Sudah selesai, aku akan melakukan tahap selanjutnya kalau kau sudah benar-benar menjadi milikku," sang Tuan Muda tersenyum kecil.

"Tuan Muda…"

"Ssstt… Kau pasti lelah 'kan? Tidurlah,"

Ya, memang benar apa yang dibilang sang Tuan Muda, pelayan berambut pirang itu memang sudah lelah sekarang—sangat lelah. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan kalau si pirang menuruti perintah sang Tuan Muda untuk tidur di kamarnya? Terlebih lagi di kasur ini—bersama sang Tuan Muda.

Perlahan mata biru langit itu mulai tertutup, samar-samar pelayan pirang itu melihat Tuan Muda-nya tersenyum tulus, hingga semuanya menjadi gelap. Dia tertidur.

Sang Tuan Muda menyelimuti tubuh sang pelayan, dan dia mulai merebahkan dirinya di samping pelayan pribadinya itu, ditatapnya wajah damai yang terpampang di sebelahnya. Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum.

Tuan Muda berambut raven itu sudah mulai mengantuk sekarang, badannya juga terasa letih setelah melakukan kegiatan tadi.

**#*#*#*#*#**

Paginya sang pelayan bangun terlebih dahulu daripada sang Tuan Muda, dia mengedarkan pandangannya, ini bukan kamarnya. Sepintas, terbesit di pikirannya suatu kegiatan yang dia lakukan kemarin malam bersama Tuan Muda-nya, sontak dia langsung menyibakkan selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi dirinya.

Didapatinya dia masih berpakaian lengkap, semuanya juga sudah terkancing rapi. Apakah sang Tuan Muda yang merapikan pakaiannya? Entahlah, dia sendiri juga tidak tau. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba melupakan insiden kemarin malam.

Mata biru itu menatap ke sebelahnya, bola mata onyx itu masih bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata, menandakan pemiliknya belum terbangun, sang pelayan pun segera turun dari tempat ia tidur dan segera berjalan keluar.

**#*#*#*#*#*#**

Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian 'itu', entah kenapa kalau dilihat-lihat, hubungan antara sang Tuan Muda dengan pelayan pribadinya menjadi renggang. Pelayan pirang itu yang pada awalnya selalu ceria dan banyak tersenyum menjadi lebih pendiam dan irit bicara, kalaupun berbicara, itu hanya seadanya saja—tidak lebih. Sedangkan sang Tuan Muda? Tidak usah ditanya, dari awal fict ini dibuat dia memang terkenal cuek.

Tapi kalau buat masalah yang satu ini, Tuan Muda kita sudah tidak bisa cuek lagi, apalagi berhubungan dengan orang yang dicintainya. Dia merasa sepertinya semenjak kejadian 'itu' sang pelayan menghindari dirinya, dan dia tidak suka itu. Dia juga merasa bersalah karena 'menyerang' pelayan pribadinya tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari pelayan itu sendiri.

Dengan langkah cepat, dia segera keluar dari kamarnya, bermaksud mencari sang pelayan untuk meminta maaf. Ya! hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya—meminta maaf. Dia menyusuri lorong-lorong rumahnya, dan menemukan orang yang dicarinya sedang berjalan di depan tak jauh darinya.

"Naruto!"

Sang pelayan hanya menghentikan langkahnya, namun tidak menoleh kebelakang. Sedangkan yang memanggil berlari menuju orang yang memunggunginya di depan, dan menghentikan langkahnya tak jauh dari sang pelayan.

"Aku…Ingin…Minta maaf,"

Hening.

"Kenapa anda meminta maaf, Tuan Muda?"

"Jangan pura-pura lupa!"

Hening.

"Jujur saja, sekarang… Aku sudah tidak bisa menganggapmu sebagai pelayan lagi, Naruto," sang Tuan Muda terdiam sejenak, dia memalingkan muka dan menutup setengah wajahnya dengan tangan kanan, yakin bahwa sekarang semburat merah sudah ada diwajahnya "Aku mencintaimu,"

Hening.

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Sang pelayan menoleh kebelakang, didapatinya ruang kosong di sana. Ternyata sang Tuan Muda sudah berlari meninggalkannya.

"Tuan Muda…"

**Tbc/End?**

Mmm, ini masih Lime kan? Belum Lemon? Apa udah? ==a *begonya kumat*

Akh! Gak bisa bikin yg lbh Hot dari ini~ Gomen. gomen. gomen~ DX #pundung.

Tuh Typo(s), banyak 'kan? XD *kok seneng?*

Yaaah, dengan aku publish fict ini, bertambah sudah fict-ku yg blm complete. (someone : Mampus lu! Keteter nanti ngelanjutinnya!) #pundung

Ok, fict ini bakal aku lanjutin kalau banyak yg menunggu + banyak review yg memadai (?). Kalau seandainya gak, aku bakal tunda dulu sementara (bkn hiatus kok). Abs banyak fict-ku yg blm complete, jd mending lanjutin yg lain dulu. ^^

Awalnya sih aku gak mau publish ide fict ini, tp drpd basi di otak? Mending di keluarin, lagian aku suka menulis a.k.a mengetik, jd rasanya gatel klo gak nyentuh keypad Laptop sehari aja. Beneran deh! Org sampe kena marah kaa-san gara2 tiap hari Laptop On terus. ==" *curhat mode off"

Review ditunggu ya! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chap II. **Ini udh termasuk fast update blm? O.o

**Disclaim :**

Naruto © Els *Wuhuu!*

Naruto © Sasuke *YEAH!*

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto *XP #ditabok*

**Warn : **Yaoi, Lime/Lemon, OOC, gaje, (Ingat!) alur cepat, EYD berantakan, Typo(s), minim pendeskripsian, etc.

**Pair : **S.N

**Rated : **T buat chap ini.

**Genre :** Romance

**A/N : **Sukide wanaidesu ka? Yonde wa ikenai! Anata wa shiawase ni yomitori, sore o negatte imasu! Rebyu no okage de! Enjoy this chap! ^^

**Kono rebyu wa wadai ni sa reta :**

**GaryLary : **Ahaha, baguslah kalau kamu suka. ^^a Aku kira bakal jelek. Wew, mau ksh humor? Entahlah, coba liat perkembangan ceritanya.

**Orange Naru :** Ohayou juga! Ahaha, iya nih fict baru. I-Iya, aku bakal usaha ttp lanjut buat fict lainnya. Silakan di fav kalau tdk keberatan. XD

**Uzumaki Winda :** Iya tuh, si pantat ayam malu-malu! Ah, sama! Apalagi aku yg buat? Udh mesem-mesem sendiri wkt bayangin adegan Sasu lari itu.

**Just Ryu :** Uwaahh, mau pesen es lemon + lime anget? Ok, akan segera dibuatkan. #plak

**Arisu Koromaru : **Sudah kuduga baru lime. Ckck. Wew, kurang asem? Mau aku tambain jeruk nipis (?) biar tambah asem? #plak. Eh? Doujin taishou roman? Aku blm baca, mau dong! #plaklagi

**Rhie chan Aoi sora :** Ahaha, iya ada fict rated M baru lagi! Makasih kalau udh di fav. Yup, kuusahain gak bakal hiatus. XDb beneran gak ada typo(s)? Fiuh, syukurlah.

** : **Cukup Hot? Baguslah! #helanafas. Hm, wanna know Naruto's feeling? Read this chpter! ;) Haha, setia sekali nunggu Lemonnya. :p

**Arisa Adachi :** Uwaaa, kurang hot? #tepar.

**Sabaku no hatake hyuuga : **Okok, ini udh lanjut dan semangat! XD Ngomong2 km Tutu-chan ya? O.o

**Shion :** Sip, updatenya gak lama-lama kok! *bo'ong bgt*

**Ayu JW :** Hm, ayo coba kita tanya dulu sama Naru-chan. (Author : Naru-chan, km mau gak nerima ajakan tuanmu itu?) (Naru : Uuh… Gak! Gak! Gak! Gak! Gak! *ngelemparin barang2*) A-Aduh aku jd korban. Yah, dia gak mau tuh! Tapi tenang aja author yg satu ini selalu punya cara yg licik. Khukhukhu~ #plak

**Wikkey-miharu :** Ok, ini tbc. Hihi, sasu emg lucu di bagian itu. Aku aja sampe mesem-mesem sendiri bacanya. XD

**Bleu21 : **Iya~ ini juga msh tbc kok. Pengen Lemon yg asem? Kapan-kapan ya~

**CCloveRuki : **Entahlah, mungkin karena dia malu, makanya dia lari, hihi. Blm tau juga mau berkembang kmn ini fict, mugkin nanti bs ada hurt/comfort atau Angst, tp smg aja gak. Soalnya aku juga suka fluffy. ^^

**Namikaze Hanaan :** Okok, dipilih tbc ya. Makasih udh mau nge-fav! :D

**Uchiha Shira-nii :** Uwaaah! I-Itu piso buat apa? Ka-kamu nyeremin deh, #plak. Yosh, ini udh update. ^^

**Chary Ai TemeDobe : **Sip! Ini udh tamat! #lho? Mksdnya lanjut. Hehe. ^^a

**Himawari Ichinomiya : **Ah, makasih ats pujiannya. Yup, ini udh dilanjutkan sekaligus update! Silakan dinikmati (?). X)

**#*#*#*#*#**

**Chap II**

Lima hari lalu, hari dimana sang Tuan Muda—sebut saja Sasuke—menyatakan perasaannya pada sang pelayan—orang yang dicintainya. Namun sampai sekarang, belum ada jawaban atau respon sama sekali dari yang bersangkutan, sikapnya pun masih sama; Pendiam dan irit bicara.

Sasuke menghela nafas, daripada pusing memikirkan itu, dia lebih memilih keluar dari kamarnya untuk berkeliling mansion.

Lama dia berkeliling, akhirnya dia menemukan sosok yang sangat dirindukannya. Namun sayang, dia hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh. Sebenarnya dia ingin menuju ke tempat dimana si pirang itu berada, tapi mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Sasuke melirik jam yang ada di lorong itu, sebentar lagi adalah jam makan siangnya. Dia ingin melihat, apakah sikap si pirang masih sama atau sudah ada perubahan, karena itu dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar.

.

.

Tok. Tok.

"Makan siang, Tuan Muda," muncullah sosok berambut pirang dari balik pintu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia membiarkan si pirang bebas untuk memasuki kamarnya.

Tidak ada suara lagi, sepertinya sikapnya masih sama ya? Dan Sasuke muak dengan itu.

Si pirang berjalan kearahnya. Di saat yang sama Sasuke juga berdiri, membuat si pirang berhenti tiba-tiba. Sasuke berjalan kearah si pirang, dan entah reflek atau apa, si pirang juga ikut berjalan—namun mundur.

Dan begitu sudah di dekat pintu… BRAK!

Sasuke mengunci si pirang di antara kedua lengannya dan menatap tajam pada orang di hadapannya.

"Kau… Kau menghindariku!" geram Sasuke.

Awalnya tidak ada respon dari si pirang, dia hanya menatap pada sang Tuan Muda dengan sedikit takut, "Sa-saya tidak—"

"Ya! Kau menghindariku!"

"…"

"Kenapa sikapmu berubah? Kemana Naruto yang kukenal? Yang penuh senyum dan semangat. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa sikapmu berubah? Apa karena insiden waktu itu?"

"…"

"Jawab Naruto!"

"…"

Si pirang tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia hanya menundukkan kepala. Sasuke geram dengan itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab juga… Aku pergi!"

Sasuke melepaskan kuncian tangannya, dan langsung beranjak keluar.

"Tuan Muda, makan siangnya—"

"Tidak usah!"

Naruto hanya terdiam setelah itu, membiarkan Sasuke benar-benar pergi. Dia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar Sasuke, "Aku… Aku tidak menghindarimu, Tuan Muda. Aku hanya… bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri,"

**#*#*#*#*#*#**

"Uuh… Sasuke dimana ya? Kenapa dia belum pulang juga?" gumam Mikoto khawatir, "Naruto," panggilnya saat melihat si pirang lewat.

"Ya, Mikoto-san?"

"Apa kau tau Sasuke pergi kemana? Dari tadi siang dia belum pulang,"

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya, apa gara-gara dia sang Tuan Muda menjadi seperti ini? Padahal di luar sedang badai, kenapa belum pulang juga?

"Saya akan mencarinya,"

"Eh? Memangnya kau tau Sasuke dimana?"

"Entahlah, saya juga tidak tau, lagipula kalau tidak dicari, kita tidak akan tau,"

"Tapi di luar sedang badai,"

"Tak apa. Saya pergi dulu, Mikoto-san,"

Naruto berlari ke kamarnya, mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah jaket dan celana panjang jeans. Selesai dengan itu, dia langsung beranjak keluar mansion.

**#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Naruto's Pov**

Tuan Muda dimana ya? Aku harus segera menemukannya sebelum hari menjadi gelap, tapi kenapa Tuan Muda pergi seperti ini? Apa gara-gara aku? Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Tuan Muda kembali seperti semula? Apa aku harus mengakui perasaan yang belum pasti ini? Aku bingung, dan nanti saat bertemu Tuan Muda… Apa yang harus kukatakan?

Aku berjalan memasuki hutan, ya, mansion ini memang dekat dengan hutan, walaupun hutan itu tidak terlalu banyak pohon yang menutupi jalan, tapi cukup untuk membuat orang tersesat jika tidak tau jalan.

Aku terus mencari Tuan Muda, namun tidak memanggilnya, karena aku tau pasti panggilanku tidak akan dijawabnya. Tapi sampai sekarang hasilnya nihil, ditambah lagi dengan adanya badai ini, semakin sulit untuk menemukan Tuan Muda.

Wuuusshh!

Ah, kenapa tiba-tiba badainya jadi sekencang ini? Aku harus menemukan tempat berlindung dulu. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, dan menemukan sebuh gua di ujung sana.

Entah kenapa aku merasa Tuan Muda ada di sana. Ya, semoga saja. Aku berjalan kearah gua dan memasukinya, kulihat ada penghuni lain di dalam gua ini selain aku, sosok itu adalah sosok yang familiar.

**End of Naruto's Pov **

"Tuan Muda!" ujar Naruto sambil menghampiri sosok yang tengah duduk itu, "Ayo kita pulang,"

"Buat apa kau mencariku?"

Naruto tertegun mendengarnya, dia terus menatap Sasuke.

"Karena… Karena orang-orang di rumah mencari-cari sekaligus mengkhawatirkan Anda,"

"Hanya karena itu?"

Naruto terdiam.

"Buat apa kau mencariku hanya karena alasan seperti itu?"

Naruto masih terdiam, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jadi kalau seandainya mereka semua tidak mengkhawatirkanku, kau tidak akan mencariku, begitu?"

Naruto masih terdiam, kali ini tangannya terkepal.

"Aku mengerti, jadi kau mencariku hanya berdasarkan kekhawatiran orang-orang di rumah, dan bukan atas kemauanmu sendiri, BENAR 'KAN, NARUTO?"

Bruk!

Sasuke terkejut. Naruto memeluknya?

"Tidak, Tuan Muda. Saya mencari Anda karena saya juga khawatir pada Anda,"

Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto, meremas jaket orange si pirang. Naruto melepas pelukannya, lalu melepas jaketnya, "Ini, tidak baik kalau Anda kedinginan," ujarnya sambil menutupi tubuh Sasuke dengan jaketnya.

Naruto berdiri, memandang ke luar gua, melihat keadaan badai yang masih lumayan kencang, tiba-tiba badannya terjatuh—Sasuke menariknya, "Jangan sok kuat, badanmu saja lebih kecil dariku, bisa-bisa kau kedinginan,"

Naruto segera melepas pelukan Sasuke, dan kembali berdiri, "Aku tidak selemah itu, Tuan Muda! Walaupun badanku lebih kecil darimu, tapi aku tidak mudah kedinginan—ah, tidak! Bahkan badanku sama besarnya denganmu,"

"Hn, aku suka gaya bicaramu,"

Awalnya Naruto hanya menatap bingung pada Sasuke, apa yang Sasuke suka dari gaya bicaranya? Seketika itu juga dia menyadari kesalahannya; tidak memakai bahasa formal.

"A-Ah maaf, Tuan Muda. Cara bicara saya—"

"Tak apa, sudah kubilang aku suka gaya bicaramu,"

Sasuke kembali menarik Naruto secara tiba-tiba, membuat si pirang terjatuh tepat di hadapannya, membuat wajah mereka berdekatan.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, "Naruto… Bisakah kau menjawab perasaanku sekarang?"

Naruto terdiam, justru saat-saat seperti inilah yang paling ingin dia hindari. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, entah terbawa suasana atau apa, Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, dan bertemulah bibir mereka.

Mata Naruto membulat, tapi dia tidak punya keinginan untuk menyudahi ciuman ini.

Bruk!

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, membuat si pirang 'tertidur' di lantai gua.

Sasuke terus melumat bibir Naruto, dan lama-kelamaan menjadi ganas. Dia menggigit bibir bawah si pirang, agar si pirang mau membuka mulutnya. Begitu bibir itu terbuka, Sasuke langsung memulai aksinya—mengajak lidah Naruto bermain.

"Mmh…"

Ciuman itu belum berakhir dan masih terus berlanjut sampai beberapa menit. Naruto sudah kehabisan nafas, bisa dilihat dari wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ngh…"

Sasuke tau Naruto membutuhkan udara, karena itu dia melepaskan ciumannya dan beranjak menuju leher Naruto. Dia menggigit titik sensitif yang ada di leher tersebut, lalu dijilatnya.

"Ah…"

Tangan Sasuke pun mulai ikut bekerja, tangan itu menyelinap ke dalam baju si pirang, meraba setiap lekuk tubuhnya.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu, Tuan Muda. Jangan di sini,"

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya, dan kembali menatap Naruto, "Jangan di sini? Apa itu berarti 'ya' dan kau mau melakukannya denganku di rumah?"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Tatap aku, Naruto," jari-jari Sasuke bergerak untuk membuat mereka kembali bertatapan.

"Saya…"—Naruto menatap Sasuke, dia takut mengakui perasaannya ini—"Saya tidak tau,"

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, saya masih bingung dengan perasaan ini,"

"Kau bingung atau takut menjalani hubungan denganku? Mungkin kau takut ketauan dengan ayahku contohnya,"

Mata Naruto sedikit membulat, dan Sasuke melihat itu. Sasuke menghela nafas, raut wajah Naruto sudah cukup untuk menandakan bahwa asumsinya tepat, "Persetan dengan semua itu! Aku mencintaimu, dan kau Naruto… Kau mencintaiku atau tidak?"

"Saya…"

"Jawablah Naruto, walaupun kau tidak mencintaiku, tak apa, aku bisa menerimanya,"

"Tidak, bukan begitu, mungkin… Saya juga mencintai Anda," Naruto memalingkan wajahnya lagi, sedikit menundukkan kepala sehingga mata biru itu tertutup oleh poni.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Ya, aku tau kau akan menjawab seperti itu,"

Sasuke bangun dari posisinya, kembali duduk menyender pada dinding gua, sedangkan Naruto berdiri.

"Kemarilah," ujar Sasuke sambil sedikit membentangkan tangannya, menandakan bahwa Sasuke ingin Naruto berada di dekapannya, dan Naruto mengerti itu.

"Apa tidak apa?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Kau itu masih saja canggung ya,"

"Tentu saja!"

"Ya, tak apa,"

Naruto terdiam sebentar, lalu menuruti kemauan Sasuke, dia masuk ke dalam dekapan itu, dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke.

"Kita tunggu sampai badai reda," ujar si raven.

"Ya," si pirang tersenyum.

**#*#*#*#*#**

"Kami pulang!" seru Sasuke.

Mikoto menghampiri mereka, terlihat raut kelegaan di wajah itu, "Ah, akhirnya kalian pulang, dan kau Sasuke, darimana saja kau?"

"Hm, aku hanya mencari udara segar,"

"Mencari udara segar sampai semalam ini?"

"Maaf,"

Mikoto menghela nafas, "Ya sudah, tak apa, jangan diulangi. Kau membuat semua orang di rumah khawatir,"

Naruto tersenyum melihat pertengkaran kecil antara ibu dan anak itu, dia hendak meninggalkan mereka, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah kaa-san, kami ke dalam dulu,"

Sasuke menarik Naruto, ah ternyata menuju kamarnya.

Bruk!

"Uwaaa! Tuan Muda, tunggu dulu! Kita baru sampai," ujar Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di bawah Sasuke.

"Lalu? Ada masalah apa? Kita lanjutkan yang tadi,"

"Se-Sebentar. Ada baiknya kalau hari ini Anda beristirahat dulu,"

"Hn, tidak perlu. Kau tau? Kau sudah membiarkan aku tidak menyentuh tubuhmu selama seminggu lebih,"

Sasuke langsung menyerang bibir Naruto, mengajak lidah si pirang bermain lagi.

"Ngh…"

Ciuman itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit, membuat Naruto kehabisan nafas.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya, dan menatap Naruto, "Wajahmu merah, kau tidak biasa berciuman lama ya?" godanya.

Naruto diam, dia terus menarik nafas untuk mendapatkan oksigen secukupnya.

Sekarang menuju sasaran kedua—leher. Sasuke menggigit-gigit kecil tiap titik sensitif yang ada pada leher Naruto, membuat beberapa kissmark di sana.

"A-Ah… Ah…"

Tangan Sasuke menyelinap masuk ke dalam kaos Naruto, memainkan salah satu titik sensitif yang ada pada dada si pirang.

"Ngh… Ah…"

"Suke… Sasuke…" Terdengar suara dari luar pintu kamar, tapi sepertinya dua orang ini belum menyadarinya.

"Sasuke?" Suara itu terus mendekat.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke terkejut ada yang memanggil namanya, terdengar sangat jelas dari luar kamar, dan itu menandakan bahwa si pemilik suara sudah sangat dekat dengan kamar si raven.

Si raven segera menghentikan aktivitasnya, entah apa yang akan terjadi jika salah seorang di mansion ini melihat apa yang sedang dia lakukan terhadap pelayannya.

Cklek.

"Sasuke?" Tampak sosok yang jauh lebih besar dari Sasuke namun mirip—ayahnya.

"Tou-san, ada apa?"

"Hm, tidak. Tou-san mau pergi dulu dengan kaa-san sebentar,"

"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan mengantar kalian sampai depan,"

Fugaku mengangguk dan menutup kembali pintu kamar anak bungsunya.

Naruto menghela nafas lega, "Hampir saja,"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Hn. Ayo antar ayah,"

Mereka berdua keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu, di sana terlihat Fugaku dan Mikoto sudah menunggu. Naruto menutupi kissmark yang ada di lehernya.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu ya,"

"Hn,"

Blam!

Sekarang tinggal mereka berdua yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Oh ya, Naruto, aku lupa bilang…"—Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto yang ada di belakangnya dengan seringaian terpampang di wajah putih itu—"Mulai hari ini kau adalah milikku,"

Sasuke berbalik, berjalan ke arah Naruto. Naruto tau apa yang mau dilakukan Sasuke, melanjutkan yang tadi, mungkin? Tidak! Bukan 'mungkin' lagi, tapi memang.

"Err, Tuan Muda, saya—Uwaaa!"—Lagi-lagi Naruto berada di bawah Sasuke, Sasuke mendorongnya ke sofa terdekat—"Hen-Hentikan, Tuan Muda. Jangan di sini,"

"Kau itu selalu menunda-nunda,"

"Bu-Bukan begitu, tapi kalau ada pelayan lain yang melihat, bisa gawat,"

"Hn, bukannya malah bagus kalau mereka melihat? Jadi mereka tau kalau kau sudah menjadi milikku,"

"Tidak, tidak. Kalau mereka melapor ke Fugaku-sama bagaimana?"

"Akan kubunuh mereka. Sudahlah, lagipula aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu,"

Sasuke langsung memulai aksinya tanpa memberi aba-aba.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Ah!"

"Tuan Muda!"

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan pilu dari arah ruang tamu, sepertinya kehidupan pelayan pirang satu ini tidak akan tenang ya?

**TBC**

Haha, chap II selesai!

Ngomong-ngomong aku mau tanya, ada yg pny pin bb-kah di sini? (someone: Oy! Kok lu malah nanya begituan sih? Gak nyambung ah!) hehehe, nanti aku add, biar sekaligus nambah contact gitu. ^^a #tampoled. Cz di situs jaringan social udh ditanyain, tinggal di sini yg blm. XDD

Review! Anata no iken o ataeru! (Mean : Berikan pendapatmu!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chap III tidak update! #tampoled

**Disclaim :** siapa ya? Lupa. ==a #plak

**Warn :** Yaoi, Lime/Lemon, OOC, gaje, (Ingat!) alur cepat, EYD berantakan, Typo(s), minim pendeskripsian, etc.

**Pair :** siapa aja boleh~ #duak

**Rated :** T-M

**Genre :** Romance. :D

**A/N :** Thanks for your review. **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Reply Review's :**

**Kurozuki : **Thx for the review, silakan nikmati update-an ini. ^^v

**Anenchi ChukaCukhe LeufHitsu :** Lemonnya kpn2, Hehe. Mm, rencananya sih mau ada org ke-3, tp gak tau juga deh. ^^a TFTR!

**Rhie chan Aoi sora :** Chap ini ada Lemon gak ya? Coba cek! TFTR!

**Ayumi serizawa : **Sepertinya nanti tdk ada yg pelayan yg tau. Waduh, kalau sampe ada yg tau, bs2 dibunuh sm Sasuke. ==" TFTR!

**Himawari Ichinomiya :** Iya, rencananya juga mau ada saingan, saingan buat Sasu + Naru. Pokoknya 2 2 nya dpt saingan (baru rencana lho). TFTR!

**Lavender Hime-chan :** Eh? O-Oh iya senpai, saya newbie di sini, mohon bantuannya (:p). Makasih sarannya, chibi-imou. Ngomong2 bawa tuh ayam matinya, nanti kt bikin pesta bakar. #plak TFTR!

**Uzumaki Winda :** Yosh, silakan baca chap yg baru ini! TFTR!

**Just Ryu :** Ahaha, setuju! Yg di gua emg so sweet parah! Pesenannya? Siip! TFTR!

**Orange Naru :** Pendek ya? (T_T) smg puas sm chap ini. Konflik blm ada, bikin yg fluff2 aja dulu (:D). Kata2 terakhir km 'From me to you', kayak nama albumnya Yui aja. XD TFTR!

**Kou Todoryu 'Kyuuketsuki' :** Ihihi, yg di sofa gak dipotong kok. TFTR!

**Arisa Adachi :** EEEH? Kecewa sm rated-nya? Emg knp? #pundung. Aku jg gak tau kpn Naru diperawani. ==a #tampoled, TFTR!

**Namikaze Hanaan :** Ahaha, iya tuh. Si ayam jd OOC karena diterima sm Naru. XDb TFTR!

**CCloveRuki :** Hm, gitu. Aku coba bikin fluff deh, tp gak tau juga deh #plin-plan. Soalnya Naru bakal di siksa sm Sasu, #tepar. TFTR!

**Ayu JW :** Hiks, Hiks, iya kasian ya, Naru? Tuan Muda itu emg semaunya sendiri. Namanya juga 'Tuan Muda Uchiha', #tampoled. TFTR!

**Kei :** Hihi, mau pesen Lemon? Coba cek, udh dibuatin apa blm? TFTR!

**Naru semenya Sasu :** 256FE746. ^^v TFTR!

**sizunT hanabi :** Entahlah, aku juga gak tau knp dia jd main samber gitu, ==a. #plak. TFTR!

**Kuro no shiroi :** Si Sasuke 'kan emg gak pedulian sm ortunya. #chidori. TFTR!

**Arisa Akaike :** Eh? Ternyata km review yg chap I ya? Kok chap II nya gak? Okelah, tak apa. TFTR! X)

**GaryLary :** Puncak ketegangannya gak ada! haha. TFTR!

**Bleu21 :** Ahaha, sama! Nanti pas UTS mau baca fict aja ah! #digampar. TFTR!

**Peppermint-rujaknanas :** Hm, ada Lemon gak ya? coba di cek! Yup, thx koreksinya. TFTR!

** :** Hah? Mksdnya 'gmn caranya biar jd N.S, buat ajalah kayak mana ceritanya senpai' apa? Gak ngerti. ==" *Lemot (dot) net* TFTR!

**Hotaru chan hatake :** Wew, jgn males review dong! Ini aja aku publish + update lwt hp. XD TFTR!

**Uchiha Shira-nii : **Ini Lemonnya *ngasih buah Lemon 1 kg* XD. TFTR!

**Aoi Neko :** (someone : Oy! Nama org diganti-ganti!) Hehe, ini balesan buat **KUCINGBIRU**. Maaf diganti namanya jd versi jepang, #plak. Lemonnya kan udh di chap I. Hihi, adegan yg di sofa gak dipotong kok. TFTR!

**#*#*#*#*#**

**Chap III**

"Hatchiii!"

Terdengar suara bersin dari salah satu kamar yang ada di mansion ini. Kamar siapa itu? Mari kita lihat. Ah, ternyata kamar sang Tuan Muda, sepertinya si raven ini sedang sakit.

"Cih, gara-gara badai kemarin,"

**Cklek. **

"Saatnya minum obat, Tuan Muda,"

Sasuke mendengus, dia tidak suka obat, tapi di saat yang sama dia juga merasa senang, karena dengan keadaannya yang sedang sakit pasti Naruto lebih memperhatikannya.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah, dan Naruto tau apa maksudnya—si raven menolak untuk minum obat.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Jangan begitu, Tuan Muda,"

"Kau tau 'kan aku tidak suka obat?"

"Ini juga demi kesehatan Anda,"

"Tidak perlu, nanti juga sembuh sendiri,"

"Fugaku-sama akan menegur saya kalau saya tidak memberi obat pada Anda,"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, benar juga apa yang dikatakan si pirang, dia tidak mau si pirang ditegur oleh ayahnya hanya gara-gara tidak memberinya obat.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Kita bisa berbohong,"

"Tidak bisa, kebohongan kita pasti akan segera terbongkar,"

"Bagaimana terbongkarnya?"

"Bisa dilihat dari penyakit Anda yang tidak kunjung sembuh,"

Sasuke mendengus lagi, bagaimana bisa dia menjadi anak yang sepolos ini, kemana kepintarannya?

"Baiklah, apa yang harus saya lakukan agar Anda mau meminum obat?"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Minumkan obat itu dengan cara yang menyenangkan,"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, namun dia mengerti apa maksud perkataan Sasuke. Dia menghela nafas, "Baiklah, tapi jangan melawan, Tuan Muda," Naruto menggigit obat tablet itu setengah bagian.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke, dan saat bibir mereka bertemu, Naruto bermaksud mendorong obat itu agar masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke, tapi tidak disangka-sangka ternyata si raven melawan.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mendorong obat itu dengan lidahnya, dan berhasil membuat obat itu masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto.

Naruto terkejut, tapi dia tidak semudah itu menyerah, dia terus berusaha memasukkan obat itu ke dalam mulut si raven, dan tentu saja terjadi perang lidah.

Perang lidah itu memakan durasi beberapa menit, dengan susah payah akhirnya obat itu berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut si raven, segera Naruto melepaskan bibirnya.

"Fuh, masuk juga,"

"Mana minumnya? Obat ini pahit sekali,"

Naruto segera memberi minum pada Sasuke, dan langsung diteguk setengah gelas oleh si raven.

"Bagaimana rasa obatnya? Pahit, bukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, begitulah,"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, dia kembali meminum air yang ada di gelasnya. Lalu memberi isyarat pada Naruto agar mendekat padanya, Naruto mengerti dan mendekat pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto…

Cup!

…Dan membuat bibir mereka bertemu kembali, Sasuke 'mentransfer' air yang ada di mulutnya pada Naruto, dan langsung ditelan habis oleh si penerima.

Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya, "Bagaimana? Sudah mendingan rasa pahitnya?"

"Hm, terimakasih, Tuan Muda," Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyum simpul.

"Baiklah, saya keluar dulu,"

"Berhentilah memakai gaya bicara yang formal, sudah kubilang aku lebih suka gaya bicaramu seperti di gua kemarin,"

"Tidak bisa, Tuan Muda. Lagipula itu tidak sopan,"

"Hn, kalau aku bilang 'ini perintah', apa kau mau menolaknya?"

"Eh, I-Itu... Err, apa tidak ada perintah yang lain saja?"

"Tidak ada, itu tugasmu; berhenti berbicara formal denganku,"

"Ba-Baiklah, akan saya coba. Kalau begitu saya keluar dulu,"

Sasuke mengangguk, Naruto berjalan menuju pintu, namun sebelum keluar dia menoleh pada si raven, "Tuan Muda, kalau minum obat jangan susah,"

"Ya, aku tidak akan susah kalau cara meminumkannya seperti tadi,"

Naruto menghela nafas, dan lanjut berjalan keluar.

**#*#*#*#*#**

"Sasuke, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Fugaku.

"Lebih baik,"

"Baguslah. Katanya tadi kau minum obat ya?"

"Hn,"

"Tou-san salut pada pelayanmu, dia berhasil meminumkanmu obat. Padahal kau terkenal keras kepala kalau menyangkut masalah obat,"

"Hn,"

"Memangnya cara apa yang dia pakai, hm?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Dia memakai cara yang paling menarik menurutku,"

"Seperti apa?"

"Tou-san tidak perlu tau,"

"Ya, terserah kau sajalah. Itu urusan kalian berdua,"

"Tou-san,"

"Hn?"

"Ada yang mau aku minta,"

"Apa itu?"

"Bolehkah Naruto tidur di kamarku selama aku sakit?"

Fugaku terdiam, dia menatap pada mata anaknya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja biar aku tidak perlu repot-repot memanggilnya,"

"Kau itu ada-ada saja, Sasuke,"

Fugaku menghela napas, dia bingung apakah dia akan memenuhi keinginan anaknya? Entahlah.

"Ayolah, Tou-san!"

Fugaku menghela nafas, "Lebih baik beritahukan dulu pada pelayanmu itu,"

Fugaku memanggil Naruto saat dia melihat si pirang melintas di lorong, Naruto segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Tuan?"

Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, dan Naruto mengerti itu.

"Ada apa, Tuan Muda?"

"Tidak, aku hanya meminta tou-san agar kau boleh tidur di kamarku selama aku sakit, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot memanggilmu menggunakan bel bila ada perlu sesuatu," jawab Sasuke se-_innocent_ mungkin.

JLEGARRR!

Bagai ada petir yang menyambar dirinya, Naruto terdiam.

"Jadi? Apa Tou-san mengizinkan?"

"Hm, kalau itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik, ya sudah,"

"Eh? Ta-Tapi Tuan, penyakit Tuan Muda tidak separah—"

"Hatchiii!" Bersin Sasuke—sengaja.

Fugaku menatap Naruto, "Yah, mungkin tidak buruk juga kalau kau tidur di kamarnya,"

Lagi-lagi Naruto membatu, sedangkan Fugaku langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Naruto memandang Sasuke sejenak, terlihat sebuah seringaian di wajah putih itu, membuat yang memandang merinding sendiri, "Sa-Saya permisi, Tuan Muda," Naruto pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

**#*#*#*#*#**

Malam pun tiba.

'Ugh, aku tidak yakin tubuhku akan aman dari 'serangan' Tuan Muda nanti. Kenapa waktu itu aku tidak membiarkannya saja? Hei, salahkan pelayan yang memanggilku waktu itu! Ugh, aku yakin aku tidak bisa menghindar malam ini,'

**FlashBack**

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Ah!"

"Tuan Muda!"

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya membuat kissmark di leher Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Jangan di sini, Tuan Muda,"

"Jangan di sini atau jangan sekarang, hm?"

Naruto terdiam, sepertinya si raven berhasil menebak apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh si pirang.

"Ka-Kalau saya pilih opsi kedua?"

"Kalau kau pilih opsi kedua, tentu kau sudah tau jawabannya,"

"Ka-Kalau begitu saya tetap pada opsi pertama,"

Sasuke menyeringai, lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada si pirang, "Tapi kau menikmatinya, 'kan?"

"Ah! Ah!"—Tiba-tiba si pirang mendesah—"Hen-Hentikan, Tuan Muda. Jangan menggodaku terus—Ngh!"

Ternyata Sasuke memainkan 'sesuatu' yang ada di bawah sana, sementara wajahnya menelusuri wajah si pirang.

Dia melumat bibir si pirang.

Sedikit ingin menggoda, Sasuke mempercepat permainan tangannya di bawah sana, membuat si pirang mendesah tertahan.

"Nh! Mmh!"

Naruto terus berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke, walaupun hasilnya nihil. Wajahnya pun sudah memerah karena kehabisan napas.

"Naruto? Naruto?" Terdengar salah seorang pelayan lainnya memanggil si pirang.

Sasuke membuka matanya, dan melepaskan lumatan bibirnya, "Tch, mengganggu,"

Sasuke bangun dari posisinya, begitupun Naruto. Si pirang segera menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya agar semburat merah di wajahnya menghilang.

"Ah, ternyata kau di sini, Naruto," ujar si pemanggil tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke bosan karena aktivitasnya diganggu.

"Maaf mengganggu, Tuan Muda. Ada salah satu maid yang membutuhkan bantuannya,"

'Ya, kau memang mengganggu,' batin Sasuke.

Naruto segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "Saya permisi, Tuan Muda,"

Sasuke hanya mendengus untuk menanggapinya.

Dan adegan panas itu tentu tidak berlanjut.

**FlashBack Off**

Naruto menghela napas, dan berjalan gontai ke kamar Sasuke.

Tok. Tok. Cklek.

"Malam, Tuan Muda,"

"Hn. Ternyata kau sudah ganti baju tidur ya? Aku kira kau akan memakai _tailcoat_ hitammu,"

"Sepertinya saya tau apa kemauan Anda malam ini,"

**TBC**

**Ada bbrp hal yg mau aku bilang :**

1. Pendekkah? Gak 'kan? Gak dong! #digiles. Aku nyadar kok ini pendek bgt. Maaf, entah knp lg males buat fict yg panjang-panjang, #ditampol. Maaf kalau kurang puas ya. T_T

2. Wahai kalian para peminta Lemon, silakan baca ulang chap I lagi. Soalnya di chap dpn cuma sekilas aja. Hehe. #dibakar

3. Fict ini akan **HIATUS** dulu coz aku mau UTS (11 oct). ==" Doain biar gak ada yg remed + dpt nilai bagus (Amin~). :D

4. Mau tanya, di tempat kalian manga Naruto udh sampe berapa? O.o

5. Naruto Shippuden itu sampe episode(s) brp sih? 166/179? Atau msh misteri? =="

Wanna Review? O.o


	4. Chapter 4

Akhirnya~ setelah bebas dari iblis bernama UTS, aku bisa balik lagi. Yup, chap VI (?) is update! :D

**Disclaim :** Seorang remaja bernama Els. #dijitak

**Warn :** Yaio (?), Lime/Melon (?), gaje, OOC, Typo(s), EYD berantakan, alur kecepetan, minim pendeskripsian, etc.

**Pair :** BiruOrange.

**Rated :** Masih Romance

**Genre :** T-M

**A/N :** Maaf, buat chap ini gak ada blsan review, mungkin di chap depan. Khusus buat **'A-chan Is Happy', **kok kau nyasar ke FNI? Ke Yaoi pula! Haha. Oya, di sini ada Lemon, kau kuat gak bacanya? Tapi kayaknya kuat ya, coz kau udh review semua fict rated M ku yg ada Lemonnya (Makasih ya). Maaf, udh jarang main ke fandom GA, kena virus Fujoshi sih. #nyengir.

**Don't Like? Don't read!**

**#*#*#*#*#**

**Chap IV**

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, "Hn, begitu?"

Naruto menghela napas, mengunci kamar Sasuke, dan berjalan kearah si pemilik kamar. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya begitu Naruto mendekat, dan disambut oleh si pirang.

Bruk!

"Uuh… Jangan terburu-buru begitu, Tuan Muda," ujar Naruto yang telah berada di bawah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu menempelkan keningnya pada Naruto, "Maaf, aku rindu denganmu, bodoh. Lagipula kemarin tertunda-tunda,"

Sasuke langsung memulai aksinya, perlahan dia mulai mencium bibir si pirang dengan lembut. Naruto sudah memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, takut kalau ciuman Sasuke kali ini sama dengan ciumannya yang pertama kali dengan si raven—yang menurutnya ganas.

Namun setelah ditunggu beberapa saat, ciuman itu tak kunjung 'memanas', melainkan terlepas. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Kenapa kau terpejam seperti itu?"

"A-Ah, maaf Tuan Muda. Sa-saya hanya… Uum…"

"Kenapa? Kau terpejam seperti orang ketakutan tadi,"

"I-Itu…"

"Jawab saja, Naruto,"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, "Itu… Karena saya kira Anda akan mencium saya sama seperti saat insiden waktu itu,"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, dia mengerti apa maksud Naruto, "Maaf, waktu itu aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi,"

"Ya, saya mengerti," Naruto juga tersenyum.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau malah ingin aku menciummu seperti waktu itu?" goda Sasuke.

"Eh? Bu-Bukan! Ke-kenapa Anda malah berbicara seperti itu?"

"Ya, siapa tahu saja benar,"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sesaat, kemudian tersenyum, "Lakukan dengan perlahan, Tuan Muda,"

Sasuke kembali menempelkan keningnya pada kening Naruto, "Ya, itu pasti,"

Sasuke memulai kembali aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda, dia kembali mencium bibir si pirang.

Memang ciuman itu semakin lama semakin ganas, tetapi tidak seganas seperti yang pertama. Kembali bermain lidah? Tentu saja.

Tangan Naruto mengalung di leher Sasuke, sedangkan tangan Sasuke mulai menyusup ke dalam kaos Naruto. Meraba setiap jengkal tubuh si pirang.

"Mmh… Ngh…"

Sasuke memainkan titik sensitif yang ada di dada si pirang, sementara wajahnya bermain di leher si pirang, membuat beberapa kissmark di sana.

Puas dengan lehernya, dia menuju dada Naruto, mengulum salah satu titik sensitif yang ada di sana, sementara tangan lainnya terus memainkan yang satunya.

"Ah… Ah…"

Tangan kanannya mulai menuju ke bagian bawah Naruto, meremas 'barang' milik si pirang dari luar.

"Aaahh! Ja-Jangan memainkan bagian itu, Tuan Muda—Aah!"

"Memangnya kenapa, hn?"

"Kenapa Anda suka sekali memainkannya?—Ngh!"

"Karena di situlah titik lemahmu,"

"Ah! Hentikan, Tuan Muda!"

"Tapi…,"—Tangan kiri Sasuke mulai menyusup kembali ke dalam kaos si pirang, menuju titik sensitif yang ada di sana. Sementara wajahnya menuju leher si pirang, tangan kirinya? Tetap di bawah.—"Lebih enak kalau seperti ini, Naruto,"

Sasuke langsung memulai aksinya tanpa aba-aba, Naruto yang merasakan semua titik sensitif-nya disentuh hanya bisa mendesah keras.

"A-Aah! Ah! Apa yang Anda lakukan, Tuan Muda?—AAH!"

"…"

"Hentikan… Tuan Muda—Ngh!"

"…"

"Sa-Saya mohon—AAH! Akh!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto, "Hn, kalau begitu berhentilah berbicara formal, bahkan di saat seperti ini kau masih saja memakai etika berbicara sopan, aku tidak suka gaya bicara formalmu itu,"

"Tidak—AAH!" Sasuke langsung meremas 'barang' si pirang ketika tahu apa jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh si pirang; 'Tidak bisa,'.

"Tidak ada kata 'tidak bisa', dan sebut namaku, Naruto. Atau kau mau aku tidak berhenti melakukan ini?" Sasuke mempercepat setiap gerakannya.

"A-AAH! Tuan Muda, saya mohon hentikan—AH!"

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi,"

Harus berhenti berbicara sopan dan menyebut langsung nama Tuan Muda-nya? Tentu si pirang canggung melakukannya, "A-Aku… Aku…"

"Teruskan, Naruto,"

"A-Aku… Aku mohon hentikan…,"—Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak, ragu untuk menyebut nama sang Tuan Muda—"Sa… Sasuke…"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, dia menghentikan aktivitasnya, "Akhirnya,"

Naruto terdiam, dia sudah kehabisan napas, bisa dilihat dari dirinya yang terengah-engah.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto, menempelkan keningnya pada kening si pirang, "Kau lelah ya,"

Naruto mengalungkan tangannya lagi di leher Sasuke sambil mengatur napasnya, "Tuan Muda, itu adalah perintah tersulit yang pernah saya terima, apalagi di saat seperti tadi,"

"Menyenangkan, bukan? Lagipula kau sudah bilang kalau kau akan mencoba berhenti berbicara formal padaku, tapi sampai sekarang belum ada perubahan. Jadi apa boleh buat? Sepertinya memang harus kupaksa sedikit,"

Naruto menghela napas.

Sasuke mencium sekilas bibir si pirang, "Kau sudah tidak lelah?"

"Masih sedikit, tapi tidak selelah tadi,"

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan,"

"A-Apa? Masih ada?"

"Tentu, jangan bilang kalau kau berpikir ini sudah selesai,"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, begitupun Naruto. Sasuke segera menuju organ vital si pirang, dia membuka celana si pirang.

"Tu-Tunggu, Tuan Muda. Anda mau apa?"

"Melakukan _round_ terakhir,"

Sasuke segera mengulum 'barang' si pirang, membuat si pirang kembali mendesah. Dia memaju-mundurkan kepalanya.

"AAH! AAH!"

"Hn, seperti biasa, cepat mengeras," Sasuke menyeringai, dan kembali mengulumnya.

"AH! Tuan Muda, sudah cukup!"

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan Naruto, dia terus mengulumnya.

"Tuan Muda, saya—Akh!"

Sasuke mengerti, si pirang sudah mau mencapai klimaks-nya. Karena itu dia semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"AAAH!" Naruto mendesah saat cairan putih itu akhirnya keluar dari tubuhnya, cairan itu tentu langsung ditelan oleh sang penerima.

Sasuke mengeluarkan 'barang' Naruto dari mulutnya, dia menghela napas saat melihat keadaan Naruto yang kelelahan, "Maaf Naruto, aku tidak akan memberimu istirahat lagi,"

Si raven melebarkan kaki si pirang dan langsung memasukkan salah satu jarinya, di susul oleh jari ke dua dan ke tiga.

"Akh! Ah… Hah…"

Sasuke mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, dan langsung memposisikan 'barang'nya di depan rektum Naruto, "Naruto, mungkin ini memang sedikit sakit, tahanlah,"

Naruto ragu sejenak, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk.

Si raven mulai memasukkan ujungnya secara perlahan, dan terus mendorong agar masuk seluruhnya.

"Akh! Sa-sakit, Tuan Muda,"

"Tahanlah sedikit, Naruto. Ini hanya akan sakit sebentar,"—Sasuke masih terus berusaha memasukkan 'barang'nya dengan perlahan—"Kau sedikit sempit,"

"Apa boleh buat, aku harus melakukan ini," Tanpa memberi aba-aba, Sasuke langsung menghentakkan 'barang'nya.

"AAAHH!" Naruto terkejut merasakan hentakkan itu, sakit memang. Dia juga merasakan 'barang' Sasuke telah seutuhnya berada di dalam dirinya.

"Sakit?"

"Ya, sedikit,"

"Boleh aku mulai?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Sasuke segera memulainya, dia memaju-mundurkan miliknya dengan perlahan yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

"AH!"

Binggo! Ketemu titik terdalamnya, Sasuke tidak menghentikan aktivitasnya, dia terus mendorong dan menghantam titik terdalam si pirang.

"AH! AH! AAH! Tuan Muda!"

"Sebentar lagi, Naruto. A-Aku…"

Sepertinya Sasuke juga sudah mau mendekati klimaks.

"Na-Naruto…" Satu hentakkan terakhir, berhasil membuat cairan putih itu keluar dari tubuh sang Tuan Muda.

"AAAH!"

**#*#*#*#*#**

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, dia menoleh kearah kiri, didapatinya seorang berambut pirang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya, wajahnya pun damai. Sasuke tersenyum melihat kepolosan wajah itu.

Diciumnya kening si pirang, lalu dipeluknya tubuh itu.

"Ngh…" Perlahan mata si pirang mulai terbuka. Sasuke tahu, tapi dia tidak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Pagi," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Wajah putih itu turun menuju leher si pirang, diciumnya leher tersebut.

"Uuh… Tuan Muda, kita baru melakukannya kemarin malam,"

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin menghirup aroma citrus-mu saja," ujar Sasuke yang masih terus 'bergelayut' di leher Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas, "Saya mau mandi, Tuan Muda,"

"Akh!" pekik Naruto saat merasakan gigitan Sasuke di lehernya, "Ma-Maaf, maksudnya aku mau mandi,"

"Dari kemarin kau itu tidak bisa merubah cara bicaramu,"

"Maaf, beri aku waktu. Kalau begitu, aku mau mandi dulu,"

"Mandi saja di sini,"

"Tidak ada bajuku di sini,"

"Pakai saja bajuku,"

"Tidak,"

"Ini perintah,"

"Ayolah, Tuan Muda. Jangan begitu, lagipula aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untukmu,"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Gaya bicara yang baik, pakailah cara berbicara seperti itu padaku,"

Naruto balas tersenyum, "Tentu, seperti yang kau mau,"

Sasuke bangun dari posisinya, begitupun Naruto. Si pirang merapikan pakaiannya agar tidak terlihat kusut dan segera keluar dari kamar itu. Naruto tersenyum sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

Lorong mansion ini masih sepi, berhubung ini juga masih jam enam. Mansion ini akan terasa ramai pukul tujuh nanti.

Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya, segera mandi dan lain-lain.

**#*#*#*#*#**

Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan, saatnya para Uchiha untuk sarapan. Naruto sibuk menata peralatan makan yang ada di meja itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya sang ayah pada si bungsu.

"Sudah lebih baik,"

"Hm, baguslah. Fisikmu memang kuat,"

"Sudah minum obat, Sasuke?" Kali ini sang ibu yang bertanya.

"Tidak. Sekali minum obat saja sudah cukup,"

Mikoto tertawa kecil, "Kau itu memang pembenci obat,"

"Ayah ingin tahu,"—Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto—"Naruto, bagaimana caramu meminumkan obat pada Sasuke?"

GLEK!

Naruto langsung mematung di tempat, wajahnya pun sudah mulai panik.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sedangkan Sasuke langsung terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto khawatir.

"Ti-Tidak, tidak apa-apa," Sasuke segera mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet yang tersedia.

"Naruto?" panggil Fugaku.

"I-Iya, Tuan?"

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"E-Eh? I-Itu… Saya hanya meminumkannya seperti biasa,"

"Apa benar? Pasti kau menggunakan cara yang unik 'kan? Tidak mungkin semudah itu Sasuke mau meminum obat. Lagipula waktu itu dia bilang kau menggunakan cara yang menarik,"

Naruto semakin mematung, tentu rasa paniknya semakin besar, "A-Ah, tidak kok. Sa-Saya tidak menggunakan cara yang menarik, mungkin Tuan Muda terlalu menganggapnya berlebihan,"

Sasuke mendengus, "Sudahlah, Tou-san. Sudah kubilang Tou-san tidak perlu tahu,"

"Sebegitu menariknya kah sampai tou-san dan kaa-san tidak boleh tahu?"

"Ya,"

Fugaku menghela napas, "Baiklah, kali ini benar-benar terserah padamu,"

"Hn,"

"Ah ya, Sasuke. Siang ini kita akan ke tempat Itachi,"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, "Ke tempat aniki? Untuk apa?"

'Aniki? Jadi Tuan Muda punya kakak laki-laki?' batin si pirang.

"Tidak apa, hanya sekedar menengok saja,"

"Apa kita akan menginap?"

"Tentu saja, siapkan bajumu. Kita akan menginap di tempatnya selama satu atau dua hari,"

Sasuke mendengus, "Satu hari atau aku akan nekat pulang sendiri,"

"Jangan memasang raut wajah seperti itu. Naruto akan ikut,"

Dua kali Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut. Si raven menatap ayahnya, mengeluarkan raut tanda tanya.

"Ayah tahu kau tidak akan tahan kalau tidak ada yang melayanimu. Itachi 'kan tinggal sendiri, tentu tidak ada pelayan di sana,"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Tou-san memang selalu tahu apa yang kusuka,"

**#*#*#*#*#**

"Kau sudah siap, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto yang sudah rapi dengan sebuah tas kecil bertengger di tangannya.

"Ya,"

"Pinjam tas-mu,"

Naruto menatap bingung pada Sasuke, kemudian memberikan tas-nya. Lalu dengan entengnya, Sasuke mengeluarkan seluruh barang yang ada di tas kecil itu sehingga berantakan di tempat tidurnya.

"A-Ah, apa yang Anda lakukan, Tuan Muda?"

'Lagi-lagi,' batin si raven. "Aku hanya ingin melihat barang apa saja yang kau bawa," lanjutnya.

Sasuke memilah-milah barang yang dibawa oleh Naruto, dan melemparkan _tailcoat_ hitam pada si pirang, "Itu tidak usah dibawa,"

"Eh? Kenapa? Itu 'kan pakaian—"

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu bekerja menggunakan _tailcoat _hitam itu,"

"Lalu apa yang akan saya pakai untuk bekerja?"

"Naruto!" Sasuke menatap tajam pada Naruto.

"A-Ah, ma-maksudku, nanti aku pakai apa untuk bekerja?"

"Kau bisa memakai pakaian yang biasa,"

"Apa tidak apa?"

"Hn,"

Sasuke segera memasukkan barang-barang Naruto yang tersisa ke dalam tasnya.

"Eh? Kenapa barang-barangnya dimasukkan ke situ?"

"Kau akan tidur bersamaku di sana, jadi satu tas saja sudah cukup,"

"Tidur bersamamu?"

"Ya, di sana tidak ada pelayan, tentu saja jumlah kamarnya juga tidak sebanyak di sini,"

Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar diikuti oleh Naruto. Mereka menuju ke depan mansion, di sana sudah terdapat sebuah mobil yang siap berangkat.

Mobil itu berjalan setelah semua penumpang berada di dalamnya.

**TBC**

Asiiiikk~ udh gak punya utang Lemon lagi sm para readers. Udah lbh panjangkah? Udah dong! Jgn ada yg minta Lemon lagi lho ya! #tampared, canda-canda. Sedikit bocoran *Asiiikk* nanti bakal ada Lemon lagi, mungkin di chap VI? ==a Tapi gak tau jadi/gak, coz baru rencana. Jadi jangan ada yg berharap banyak dulu ya, nanti kecewa. ;)

Special thanks buat **Lavender Hime-chan**. Makasih ya, setelah aku pikir2, kata2 km di sms ada benernya juga. Makanya aku gak jd hiatus-in fict ini. Arigatou, imou-chan! (khusus buat skrng aku gak bakal godain nama panggilanmu, haha) :D

Dan itu… Boleh minta usul gak mereka ngapain aja di rmh Itachi? Coz aku buntu, gak dpt2 ide yg cocok. Itu aja yg scene mereka main ke rmh Itachi dpt usul dr temen. Gak nyangka ujung2nya aku bakal buntu sendiri. Kirain bakal dpt ide baru dgn ngikutin usul temen, ternyata oh ternyata… -_-' Jadi, ada usul?

Haah~ jgn pada males review ya, aku butuh bgt bantuan kalian. -_-'


	5. Chapter 5

Readers-chan (#tampoled), gimana Lemonnya kemarin? Ahaha, banyak yg blg kurang Hot ya? Biarlah, yg penting aku sdh memenuhi keinginan readers yg mau jus Lemon. Yosh, read this chap!

**Disclaim : **Masashi Kishimoto? Perasaan bukan deh. #tampared.

**Warn :** Yaoi, Lime/Lemon, gaje, OOC, alur cepat, Typo(s), EYD berantakan, minim pendeskripsian, etc.

**Pair :** TomatRamen.

**Rated :** M, mau turun ke T? #gaploked.

**Genre :** Still Romance.

**A/N : Don't Like? Don't Read!**

_**#*#*#*#*#**_

**Chap V**

"Waaah, jadi ini ya rumah aniki Tuan Muda?" ujar si pirang setelah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Hn,"

"Lumayan untuk orang yang tinggal sendiri,"—Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto sambil membawa tas-nya—"Eh, tunggu Tuan Muda! Biar aku saja yang membawa tas-nya,"

"Tidak, biar aku saja,"

"Tidak apa,"

"Lebih baik kau pegangi saja tanganku," Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

Naruto menghela napas, "Tidak di tempat seperti ini, Tuan Muda,"

"Memangnya kenapa? Orangtuaku sudah jauh di depan,"

"Hanya sebentar saja,"

Sasuke mengulurkan telapak tangannya dan disambut oleh Naruto. Mereka berjalan beriringan mendekati rumah si sulung Uchiha. Begitu sudah di dekat pintu rumahnya, tentu Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan itu, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus tak suka.

TING! TONG!

Bel sudah ditekan, tak berapa lama pintu utama pun terbuka dan langsung menampakkan sosok yang mirip dengan Sasuke, namun lebih tinggi.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san," ujarnya tak percaya.

"Hn, bagaimana kabarmu, Itachi?" tanya Fugaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kenapa kalian tidak bilang kalau mau ke sini?"

"Hanya ingin memberi kejutan,"

"Ah, tentu. Kaa-san dan Tou-san berhasil mengejutkanku,"—Itachi melihat ke belakang, terlihat seseorang yang mirip dirinya—"Hai, Otouto. Tumben kau mau menengok aniki-mu ini,"

Sasuke mendengus, "Kalau ditanya, sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau,"

"Jangan begitu, Otouto. Kau ini tidak berubah, selalu saja malas untuk menengokku," Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya, Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah Sasuke, dia sempat terdiam menatap sosok itu, "Kau…"

"Ah, perkenalkan, saya Uzumaki Naruto—" Sasuke sudah menyeret Naruto sebelum si pirang benar-benar menyelesaikan kata-katanya, "Tunggu dulu, Tuan Muda. Itu tidak sopan,"

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan Naruto, dia terus menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam tanpa meminta izin si pemilik rumah.

'Tuan Muda? Jadi dia…' batin Itachi. Dia tersenyum menyeringai.

Itachi menoleh pada Mikoto, "Ya, dia adalah pelayan Sasuke," jawab Mikoto yang mengerti arti tatapan anak sulungnya.

"Hm, begitu. Tumben bawa pelayan,"

"Kau ini seperti tidak tahu sifat adikmu saja," ujar Fugaku.

Itachi tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, ayo masuk,"

_**#*#*#*#*#**_

"Tuan Muda, tadi itu kita tidak sopan!" ujar Naruto kesal saat mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

"Ck, kau itu tidak perlu sopan-sopan padanya,"

"Hah? Dia itu kakakmu, jelas aku harus sopan. Lagipula walau aku berjanji tidak akan menggunakan bahasa formal, itu tidak berlaku untuk semua orang, itu hanya berlaku untukmu,"

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku tidak suka melihat cara dia menatapmu,"

"Apa yang salah dengan tatapannya?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka! Dan kau… Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya,"

Naruto menghela napas, "Terserah kau sajalah, lebih baik kau tidur, ini sudah malam," Naruto berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kemana? Tentu saja ke sebelahmu, aku 'kan tidur di sini,"

"Hn, kukira kau mau tidur dengan kakakku,"

BUK!

Sebuah bantal telah melayang tepat ke wajah Sasuke, "Jangan berbicara hal yang aneh-aneh, Tuan Muda! Kau pikir aku ini apa?"

"Kau manusia, dan kau milikku,"

"Sudah tahu aku milikmu, masih saja berbicara seperti itu,"

"Habis yang aku tahu, seme itu hanya boleh memiliki satu uke saja. Sedangkan uke boleh memiliki beberapa seme yang artinya—" BUK! Lagi-lagi, sebuah bantal tepat menghantam wajah sang Uchiha.

"Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu!"

"Oh ya?" Sasuke menatap meremehkan.

"Buktikan itu! Sudahlah, aku mau tidur!" ujar Naruto yang langsung membalikkan badannya begitu saja.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Dia tahu kalau Naruto bukan orang yang seperti itu, jauh di dalam hatinya, dia percaya pada Naruto.

_**#*#*#*#*#**_

(Warn : Alur cepat mode : On)

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sasuke dan Naruto menginap di rumah Itachi, sepertinya si Uchiha bungsu tidak berhasil membujuk kedua orangtuanya agar pulang cepat. Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, di dalam kamarnya—sendirian. Dia mendengus bosan.

Dia memilih untuk berkeliling saja, saat berkeliling dia mendengar suara canda-tawa, diintipnya asal suara tersebut dari balik tembok. Terlihat dua sosok yang familiar di hadapannya—Itachi dan Naruto. Mereka sedang bercanda? Ayolah, itu malah membuat Sasuke… cemburu, mungkin?

Sasuke mendengus, dari awal dia sudah menduga kalau kakaknya juga menyukai Naruto. Dengan langkah pelan, dia berjalan ke arah dua insan tersebut.

"Naruto…"

Naruto berbalik ke belakang, "Ah, Tuan Muda, ada apa?"

"Aku mau makan,"

"Hm? Padahal tadi Anda baru makan, baiklah,"—Naruto kembali menatap Itachi—"Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya, Itachi-san," ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan dibalas oleh sebuah anggukkan.

Di belakang sana, Sasuke sedang menatap tajam Itachi, mata mereka sempat bertemu, namun Itachi tidak menghiraukannya.

"Ayo, Tuan Muda," Naruto sudah duluan meninggalkan duo Uchiha itu, sedangkan Sasuke masih menatap tajam kakaknya sebelum berjalan mengikuti Naruto.

Itachi menyeringai, dugaannya tepat kalau adiknya memang mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Naruto. Ya, mungkin Sasuke memang pintar menyembunyikan ekspresi, tapi dia tidak pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Sepertinya akan menjadi hal yang menarik. Kita lihat siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang, Otouto,"

_**#*#*#*#*#**_

"Tuan Muda, kakakmu ternyata orang yang baik ya,"

Sasuke terdiam, "Naruto… Apa kau suka dengan kakakku?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"Tidak, hanya asal bertanya,"

"Begini ya Tuan Muda, bukan berarti dengan aku bilang dia baik, aku jadi menyukainya,"

"…"

Naruto menghela napas.

BRUK!

Naruto terkejut saat dirinya telah berada di dalam pelukan Sasuke, "Kau milikku. Kau hanya milikku, Naruto," Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

Naruto tersenyum di dalam pelukan Sasuke, "Jadi? Tuan Muda mau makan apa?"

"Aku mau makan dirimu,"

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini,"

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku bisa saja melakukannya sekarang,"

Sasuke hendak menangkap tangan Naruto, namun berhasil dihindari oleh si empunya tangan, dia mundur beberapa langkah, "Berani kau melakukannya…"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke menantang.

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia masih mencari jawaban yang tepat.

Sasuke berdiri.

"Ma-Mau apa kau?"

"…"

"Akh! Jangan mendekat terus! Sebenarnya kau mau makan atau tidak?"

"…" Masih tidak ada jawaban, apa dugaan Naruto yang aneh-aneh itu akan benar terjadi? Naruto memejamkan matanya.

PLUK! Sebuah tangan telah mengelus rambut pirangnya lembut, "Sebenarnya tidak, aku hanya ingin membawamu ke kamar bersamaku," Sasuke tersenyum.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, dan menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Ti-Tidak. Tidak apa,"

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto bingung, namun tergantikan oleh sebuah seringaian, dia menyentuh dagu Naruto, "Jangan bilang kau berpikir kalau aku akan menyerangmu?"

Naruto hanya tertawa garing, "Ba-Baguslah kalau kau tidak berpikir seperti itu,"

"Bodoh, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu di tempat seperti ini,"

_**Skip Time **_

-Tengah Malam-

Itachi memasuki kamar Fugaku, terlihat sang ayah belum teridur, sang ayah sedang membaca buku. Ya, Itachi tahu kebiasaan ayahnya yang akan tidur malam di setiap hari libur seperti ini. Sedangkan Mikoto? Dia sudah teridur pulas.

"Itachi? Ada apa?"

"Tou-san, apa benar besok siang tou-san dan yang lainnya akan pulang?"

"Hn, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kaa-san memberitahu,"

"Ya memang benar, padahal tou-san bermaksud memberitahumu besok siang karena ini sudah tengah malam, tapi apa boleh buat kalau kau sudah tahu,"

"Apa Sasuke sudah tahu?"

"Ya, dia sudah tahu. Tou-san pikir kau sudah tidur tadi, karena kau tidak kelihatan,"

"Kalau begitu… Boleh aku ikut?"

Fugaku tertegun sejenak, "Tumben sekali,"

"Yah, tak apa 'kan? Sekali-sekali aku pulang ke Mansion?"

"Yah itu sih terserah kau saja,"

"Baiklah, selamat malam, tou-san,"

"Hn,"

CKLEK.

Itachi pun menutup pintu kamar ayahnya, dan di balik pintu itu dia tersenyum menyeringai, 'Kalau di sini rencanaku tidak akan terasa seru. Lebih enak di Mansion,'

**TBC**

Maaf telat update. (_ _)

Udh telat, pendek, gak ada Lemon lagi! Haduh~ complete ya kekurangan author yg satu ini? Hahaha.

Oya, Anon reviews-nya disabled. Maaf, blm sempet di setting ulang, abs wkt itu lagi banjir flame. Buat para anon reviewers terimakasih karena selama ini udh meluangkan wkt utk ngereview fict ini. Kalian buat acc aja deh, biar bs ttp review gitu. #maksa #digiles. :D

Dan buat yg pny acc jgn pd males login ya. XP

Satu lagi, adakah yang mau membuatkan aku fict threesome (SasuNaruGaa)? Entah kenapa dr wkt itu mau bikin threesome gak kesampean. Hehe. Adakah? Adakah? Adakah? XD


End file.
